


Bath Time For Scorpius

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath fun, Bathing With Children, Bathing/Washing, Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Parenthood, draco malfoy is a Good Dad, harry potter is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius's Daddy, and his Papa, both have very different bath time routines, but the little wizard enjoys them both equally.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 171





	Bath Time For Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for the lovely prompt of _'bubbles.'_ As always you worked really hard, and made the challenge a brilliant part of the Drarry Discord.

Scorpius loved it when it was Daddy’s turn to give him a bath. 

Bath time meant multicoloured bubbles sticking to Daddy’s wild curly hair. It meant shrieks of laughter and tickles. Bath time meant a charmed octopus who dived and swam around him. Bath time with Daddy meant shampoo that smelt like chocolate, and soap from Uncle Ron’s joke shop that fizzed, turning the water purple and sparkly. Bath time with Daddy meant tales of tournaments, of riding on dragons, and cars that could fly. Bath time with Daddy meant towels warmed with magic. 

But Scorpius loved it when it was Papa’s turn to give him a bath. 

Bath time meant shiny silver bubbles that floated like a cloud. It meant the special shampoo for silky blond hair, brought all the way from France by Nana Cissy. Bath time with Papa was safe and sedate. Toes would be counted and checked, and each one washed with soap that smelt like lemonade. Bath time meant Papa would sing snatches of lullabies, songs he’d learnt on the lap of his Mother. 

And usually, Daddy would arrive before many minutes had passed. Scorpius would spy him out of the corner of his eye and he’d watch as Daddy wrapped his arms around Papa and kissed him on the cheek. 

“My two favourites,” Daddy always said. “I was lonely without you.”

And Papa would laugh. “We’ve only been gone a minute,” he’d answer. 

And afterwards, Scorpius would lay between his two parents, wearing flannel pjyamas covered in little broomsticks. Papa would read from the Bard’s Tales and Scorpius would listen carefully, hiding his head in Daddy’s chest whenever he felt worried. 

Bath time, for Scorpius, meant love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
